


' ' и я обещаю, что однажды я почувствую себя хорошо ' '

by lotta_lostly



Series: никотин, бессонница и сраные андроиды [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Android Hank Anderson, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, One Shot, Poor Connor, Role Reversal, Short, Short One Shot, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Smoking, Swearing, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotta_lostly/pseuds/lotta_lostly
Summary: - Ты еще кто, блять, такой? – пробормотал детектив, взлохмачивая сальные волосы пятерней и поворачиваясь к андроиду. В его позе, которая была неудобной даже на вид, ясно читалась усталость и некое недоверие к собеседнику.- Мое имя Хэнк. Андроид, прислан из Киберлайф.(перевод)





	' ' и я обещаю, что однажды я почувствую себя хорошо ' '

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [` ` and ill promise that one day ill feel fine ` `](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324675) by [Qwazy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwazy/pseuds/Qwazy). 



> Ля я так запала на это реверс!АУ, что даже решила фанфик переводить. Хотя я не знаю, как можно не любить реверс!АУ, оно ж ахуенное.
> 
> Если фанфик понравился, напишите автору, уверенна, ей будет очень приятно, она (это вроде "она" но точно я не знаю) же старается.

Хэнк открыл дверь закусочной, тем самым заставляя звонок над ней прозвенеть, и вошел внутрь. Это была пятая, если быть точным, забегаловка, в которой он сканировал посетителей в поисках лейтенанта Андерсона. Диод на виске андроида горел ярко-желтым, негодуя из-за массы потраченного впустую времени. Стоило ему наконец-то найти взглядом молодого детектива, как он тотчас направился прямо к нему. Хэнк заметил, что тот дремал, опустив голову на согнутые в локтях руки, а перед ним лежал едва тронутый сэндвич и сигарета, все еще дымящаяся в пепельнице.

— Детектив Андерсон, — произнес андроид, в надежде его разбудить.  
И ему это удалось: лейтенант проснулся. Хэнк наблюдал за тем, как молодой человек сонно трет лицо, перед тем, как сфокусировать ошеломленный взгляд прищуренных глаз на андроиде.

— Ты еще кто, блять, такой? — пробормотал детектив, взлохмачивая сальные волосы пятерней и поворачиваясь к андроиду. В его позе, которая была неудобной даже на вид, ясно читалась усталость и некое недоверие к собеседнику.

— Мое имя Хэнк. Андроид, прислан из Киберлайф. Я искал вас в участке, но никто не знал, где вы. Мне сказали, что вы могли пойти перекусить или курите где-то рядом. Мне повезло найти вас в пятой по счету закусочной, — произнес андроид, и у Коннора задергался глаз (хотя это, вероятнее всего, было от недосыпа), это что, было саркастичное замечание, или ему послышалось? Он закатил глаза, издеваясь над андроидом, после чего ответил:

— Чего тебе от меня нужно? — в его тоне чувствовались злость и раздражение. Он потянулся за сигаретой, вздохнув и немного опустив плечи. Теперь, когда андроид мог разглядеть Коннора получше, он заметил, что костяшки его пальцев были все в царапинах и рубцах, заставляя суставы выглядеть толще, чем они были на самом деле. Все признаки указывали на то, что он недавно кого-то или что-то очень сильно бил.

— Ранее этим вечером вы были назначены расследовать преступление. Убийство, с участием андроида из Киберлайф. В связи с этим я был назначен вести это дело с вами, как специализированная машина, которая будет содействовать расследованию.

Слова, срывавшиеся с языка андроида, казались слишком механическими и официальными, из-за чего звучали неприятно в данной обстановке.

— Мне не нужен напарник, тем более такой, как ты. Поэтому иди ищи свой порт зарядки, или что там у тебя, и выметайся отсюда к чертовой матери, — резко произнес Коннор, стряхивая золу в пепельницу, перед тем, как сделать еще одну затяжку и выпустить дым через нос.

— Послушайте, вы действительно должны положить сигарету и пойти со мной. Так будет проще нам обоим, — неуверенно произнес Хэнк, наклоняясь к столу, как будто это его действие на что-то могло повлиять. Молодой человек кивнул, делая вид, что понял, чего от него хотят, но продолжал дымить как паровоз, игнорируя просьбу Хэнка.

— Я понимаю, что мое присутствие может заставлять вас чувствовать себя неудобно, однако вы необходимы в этом деле, и я был назначен… — начал было Хэнк, но был прерван смехом Коннора.

— Я отлично себя чувствую рядом с твоими сраными шестеренками, — отрезал он, после чего поднял голову, выпуская в воздух клубы дыма. Коннор с прищуром посмотрел на Хэнка. — А теперь проваливай, пока я тебе морду не начистил.

Эта угроза была произнесена молодым лейтенантом сквозь зубы, а бычок у него между пальцев присоединился к двум точно таким же, валяющимся в пепельнице.

— Что вы думаете о том, чтобы взять сэндвич в дорогу? Ваш уже испортился, а вы едва к нему притронулись, — Хэнк перевел взгляд с раздраженного детектива на человека за прилавком. — Точно такой же бутерброд с собой, — сказал он, протягивая купюры и ловя на себе скучающий взгляд Коннора.

— Только посмотри на это, Джим. Ебаное чудо технологического прогресса, — сказал Коннор, ища в кармане рубашки, которая была надежно скрыта под поношенной толстовкой с принтом военно-морского флота «у меня есть люди в Детройте», сигарету и кладя ее между губ, пока не зажигая. Пока. Когда его сэндвич упаковали и положили перед ним, он поднял взгляд на андроида.

— Так что ты там говорил про убийство?


End file.
